Austin & are you cray or what?
by TheresNoKickinItWithoutKick
Summary: Why is Jimmy Starr's house destroyed? Why is that boy italian, french or australian there? And that girl with those red shoes? Why is Kira cover of that disgusting thing? Why are there nine people, instead of four? Well, Austin, Ally, Lindy, Logan, Jasmine, Garett, Trish, Dez and Delia can explain that. But Starr is too mad, what will they do? Better than sumary I swear.


**Hi guys! I'm back! But with a new story. Sorry if I didn't upload more of my other Fic, but that was boring and I didn't have any idea to keep going with the story. I think I'm gonna finish this new story, but you guys have to wait, 'cause I'm not going to be home in a few days (stuff of a Smart Person ;), just kidding). Well... for those that don't know me yet, I'm TheresNoKickinItWithoutKick and I write storyie about Disney Channel's TV shows, and I actually speak spanish, so if you don't understand me please let me know. Greetings!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING.**

* * *

**_Austin's P.O.V._**

"I swear I didn't do it" I say, putting behind me Jimmy Starr's broken microphone.

"Can anybody tell me why am I standing on a... strange and sticky thing" Jimmy says. He looks at me and then he looks at Ally "Austin and... whatever your name, what the heck happend here?"

We all look at each other. What are we gonna say? 'Hey! Jimmy, old friend, we made a party on your place. Okay? Well, bye', that answer is just stupid. I look at Ally. She is looking at Trish, and Trish looking at Dez, and Dez looking at... that weird boy, who is looking at me... this is awkward. At least Ally looks at me. What are we gonna do?

"Look" says that blonde girl, I didn't remember she is here "All of this" says her looking at the destroyed room "Wasn't Austin's fault. It was all mine"

"Yeah, all of this was your fault" says Logan, now I realize that he's the only one who I remember his name.

"Let me finish, Logan" says again the blonde girl, I know her name... is just that I don't remember it... "It was all my fault, and of my fiends too"

Logan and her start to fight. I don't care what they're saying, I just need them to shut up!

"Okay, stop!" says Trish quickly "Shut your mouth up! We are confronting a hard moment, so keep quiet" sometimes I realize that Trish is great as friend.

"Austin, I want you to explain what happened to my house of a billion of dolars" says Jimmy. Now I want them to keep fighting...

"Bu- but, we were trying to know who has the fault of this... I think, personally, that the fault is Logan's" I whisper to Lindy, who instantly screams a 'ha' to her brother.

They are about to start to fight again, but Jimmy, of course, is there and, of course, he knows me.

"Austin Monica Moon" says quiet "I want you to explain what happened to-my-house!" now he's screaming as a crazy.

I look the room, how to explain that?: broken microphones dispersed around the floor; broken drumbs too around there; a perfect Jimmy's guitar, unfortunately, stabbed; and that green sticky thing, that is disgusting, on the floor too. How could I explain that?

"It's a long story" I say, hoping Jimmy says no, but he don't.

"I have time" says sitting.

"I think you don't" Trish says, pointing at Kira, who is cover of that disgusting thing.

"Oh, Kira, what happened to you?" Jimmy says, standing up of his sit.

Kira instantly looks at us. What can I do better than greet her? I'm so stupid sometimes...

"Austin Moon, what did you do?" Jimmy asks. I laugh. This is bad, very bad.

"I can't explain that without any suport haha"

"You DO can explain why my girl is cover with that disgusting thing!" he says. He's right, isn't he? I can explain that, but, the same question I did all this time: how?

"It's a long, long story" I say again, maybe I can escape of this...

"Austin" I can see Jimmy is tired of me and my excuses.

"C'mon, Jimmy, let Austin." Ally says. Maybe, just maybe, I'm gonna kill her.

"What the what?" Jimmy says "How can you even say that? My girl is disgusting right now. I can't even hug her!"

"Jimmy, please, don't do this! Can't you be good with Austin?" Trish says. Why is everyone trying to help me right now? If they keep going like this, no one here will be alive when this ends.

Ally looks at me. I put my best face of 'are you crazy or I am imaginating that!?' She puts her hand close to mine. I can't take this anymore. Is she meaning it? Agh, I hate when she does that!

"Guys, if no one of you" he points all of us (including those people, one of them is Logan) "explains me what is happening or what happened to my house, Austin will have to pay fot it. I'm just telling you guys"

Ally leave my hand and takes a step closer to Jimmy.

"Jimmy, please. Don't do it. Austin has not the fault. Please, understand" she says. I'm thaked, but Ally can't make this better. I'm gonna lose my career if I keep not opening my mouth.

"Hey, it wasn't Austin, guy" other girl with glasses says "Austin didn't do it"

"Yeah, he didn't" other of those girls says.

"Guys, Austin has to talk" the blond one says.

"Austin, I think she... wait, who are you?" Jimmy asks pointing her.

"Oh, we are friends from another city" other guy, who is not Logan, says "I'm Garett, hi"

"Whatever, Austin" now Jimmy is looking at me again "Explain, please"

"Okay... but, I don't know how it started..." I say, looking at the blonde girl... Lindy! That's it "My friend of another city could"

"Fine, I'm gonna tell a long story. I always do this, I'm good for telling stories so, be comfortable, this is gonna be long" Lindy says. I hope Jimmy isn't mad, I don't wanna lose my contract with Starr Discs "It was friday, our last day on school, after that, the vacation were coming..."

* * *

**Well, that was it. I hope you liked it. I liked it, just saying. I wrote this on my own (without the translate haha), so if it's hard to understand, say it lovely please (I mean, don't leave that usual coment: "learn to write" or other stuff). Again, I hope you liked it and, if you want, leave a nice coment. And if you didn't like it, please do NOT leave a bad coment, but COMENT if you want. Greetings! And I'm so sorry if it was a short chapter, I just realized that haha.**

** -TheresNoKickinItWithoutKick.**


End file.
